


The Moonlit Sky Pales

by Lightning Strikes Multi (Yimin)



Category: Christmas - Fandom, Santa Clause (Movies), santa - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yimin/pseuds/Lightning%20Strikes%20Multi
Summary: Even Rudolph’s nose can’t light up this day.
Relationships: Santa Claus/Mrs. Claus





	The Moonlit Sky Pales

She lies on the bed, exerting effort to gather oxygen. Her lifelong friend and helpmate watches anxiously, unable to sooth the exhausted woman. 

A man rides in a non-motorized vehicle, the only human in sight. He has wished he could take a sick day, but today was the most important day of the year. It was his duty and privilege, despite the circumstances. 

She breathes, lying there. So tired, perhaps it’s time. 

The darkness clings, despite the moonlight bathing the vehicle. A bell jingles, yet brings no joy. 

She sighs, closing her eyes. It is time. The reward for a life lived in service to joy. Her companion mourns, and departs to inform the others. 

In the front bench seat, the man sighs. He knows, he just knows. Today, the world has darkened. Even Rudolph can’t light the way back.


End file.
